


I want to

by justawriter587



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawriter587/pseuds/justawriter587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the kiss scene in judes bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first story i've ever posted and i'm really not sure how this site works so i apologize for any mistakes.

“I just, I don't get this, I don't get you.”

Connor didn't know what he should do. at first he tried to think of a way to change the subject, but as soon as his eyes met with Judes he found himself moving in slowly and pressing his lips gently to Judes.

The kiss was short but so full of emotion. neither of them had ever felt anything like it.

When they pulled apart, Jude was getting ready to start screaming, “that still doesn't explain anything!.”but just as he opened his mouth, Connor began to speak.

“I'm sorry, for so many things, not for kissing you, nothing has ever felt more right then that. But for being a jerk, for telling you I couldn't be your friend any more, for calling you a little bitch, for not standing up to my dad when he told me I couldn't see you anymore, for dating Daria, and worst of all, for not telling you how I feel.”

“I love you Jude, I really do, I'm just scared.”

Jude reached out and took Connors hands in his and gave them a little squeeze. “what could you possibly be scared of?.” 

Connor tensed up a little bit at Judes words. “what will my dad do when he finds out, and what if I do something stupid and end up hurting you.... I could never live with myself.” 

Jude smiled at him sweetly. “Its okay, I trust you. And as for your dad, I don't want us be a secret, but if you're not ready to tell him yet its fine, but when you do decide to tell him, i'm sure he'll learn to be okay with it, because he's your dad and he wants you to be happy.”

“a-and I l-love you t-to.” Jude said timidly, his words coming out more shaky then he'd hoped. 

Connor smiled, then lend in to give Jude another kiss, but this one was far from quick.

Jude felt like he was in heaven. He had heard people talk about kisses like this, but nothing prepared him for this. 

He was just starting to get used to the feeling when he felt Connors tongue dip into his mouth. At first he wasn't sure what to do, but deciding to experiment a little he began to move his tongue against Connors.

Jude thought Connor tasted of peppermint, Jude on the other hand tasted like warm milk and honey, which Connor just couldn't get enough of.

Jude wrapped his arms around Connors neck as the taller boy lifted him up and laid him down on the bed as he settled comfortably on top of him, never braking their kiss.

Connor pressed one last kiss to Judes lips then pulled back, looking away sorrowfully.

“What's wrong?.” Jude asked, looking a little worried, but once the smile returned to Connors face he began to relax. 

“Nothings wrong, its just we should probably stop, you know, before we get carried away” Connor said, hoping Jude would understand.

“I-Its okay, I-I want to.”

Connor wasn't sure what to say, he wanted jude so badly, but he didn't want to hurt him, or push him into something he wasn't ready for.

“Are you sure?.” with a hint of concern in his voice.

Jude gave a small nod, and then connor was on top of him again, showering his neck with kisses. Jude slid his shaking hands under connors tee, slipping it over his head, and taking in the site and feel of his best friends bare torso.

Connor in turn, unbuttoned judes sleep shirt, tossing it aside, then trailing kisses down his chest, all the way down to the waist band of his bottoms.

Connor paused, looking up at jude as if asking permission. 

Jude closed his eyes out of embarrassment, but gave a small nod. 

With judes reassurance, connor began to slowly slide down the small boys sleep pants and boxers, leaving his blushing best friend completely naked.

Connor lend down to place soft kisses along judes inner thigh.“you're so beautiful.” connor whispered against the soft skin as he made his way to the shaking boys hard member.

Connor placed a light kiss to the tip before standing up on his knees and pulling off the sweat pants he borrowed from jesus along with his boxers.

“Do you... um... do you have anything we could use as lube?.” Connor asked, a deep red blush spread across his cheeks.

“There's some lotion in the top drawer of my bedside table.” Jude answered, beginning to feel even more nervous as he realized what was about to happen.

Connor reached over and grabbed the lotion, then pored some on his hand, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up.

When he decided they were slick enough, he moved his and down between the blushing boys legs.

Conner rubbed gentle circles on judes hip in an attempt to sooth him, as the taller boy slowly pushed a finger inside him. 

It felt strange jude thought, he had never had anything inside him before, it felt good in a way, but it was already tight with just one finger, and connor was much bigger then a finger. Jude wondered whether it would fit. 

When connor added a second finger and began scissoring them jude felt a slight burning.

After a little while longer of stretching, Connor withdrew his fingers and started rubbing lotion on his achingly hard cock.

Connor paused, looking up at Jude with eyes filled with love, “are you sure you want to do this?, we don't have to, i'm not going anywhere.” Connor said, his perfect goofy smile plastered across his face.

“I am scared, but I really want to do this with you, so yes, i'm ready.” Jude said, returning his smile and gently squeezing his hand.

Jude wrapped his arms around Connors neck, and his legs around his best friends slim waist and pulled him close.

Connor positioned his hard cock at Judes virgin hole, and slowly entered him. 

“Ow, ow, ow!, Connor it hurts.” Jude cried out as the head of Connors cock slipped inside of him, little tears ran down his cheeks.

Connor stopped moving and wiped away Judes tears with his thumb. “Jude i'm so sorry. Do you want to stop?.” he said, voice full of concern.

“No!, i'll be fine, can you just... just hold still for a minute?.” Jude asked, his tears stopping as he began to relax. 

“Of course.” Connor replied as he brushed the sweat dampened hair out of his best friends face and pressed a slow kiss to his kiss bruised lips.

After a few more minutes of stillness the pain was almost completely gone and being replaced by pleasure.

Jude began to slowly move his hips, enjoying the feeling of being so full. “i'm okay, you can move now.” Jude said softly.

Connor pushed all the way in until he was pressed flush against his tiny lover. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt.

He began thrusting slowly, loving the friction as he slid in out of jude, each time going a little bit deeper. 

“Oh god, Jude its so hot and tight inside you.” Connor moaned out as he Started speeding up.

Suddenly Jude moaned loudly. “there, hit there again.” Jude said, no longer able to hold back his noises.

Connor stroked judes member in time with his thrusts. 

“Connor, Connor i'm cumming.” Judes moans continued to get louder and louder until he released all over the taller boys hand.

Connor, who was already close to the edge was pushed over by judes mussels tightening around him, causing him to cum deep inside the small boys body.

Connor pulled out and cleaned them both up. When he'd finished, he wrapped his arms around his tiny lover.

“I love you jude.” Connor whispered, placing a sweet kiss on the tired boys forehead.

“I love you to.” Jude replied sleepily as he rested his head on Connors chest and the two of drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
